Open your eyes
by Ephony5
Summary: Bella is perfectly normal. Except for the fact that she is blind. She avoids be marked as different by the fact that she can sense the world around her with her mind's eye. Full summary inside. REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**_Full Summary: Bella is blind. She hates it. She is saved from the pity of being blind by the fact that she can see with her minds eye. She works hard on that sense to be able to seem normal. But when the Sisterhood of Fire find out what she can do, she finds that she is very screwed._  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**also I am trying a new writing thing where I keep each chapter under 1000 words (preferably around 500). Tell what you think about it please!**

Prologue

Remember the saying, _if wishes were horses_? What if you had the power to make wishes horses, just like that? Then scientists would be all over you, you would be locked up and would likely never see the sky again. So when you have a power like that, people should understand that you would want to hide it, to let its weight lay on your shoulders, bringing you down every time you look into someone's face.

But people don't understand. It might have something to do with the fact that everyone wants to be special. Everyone wants to be that person that the extraordinary confide in. They think that they can take it. But if everyone could take knowing about the supernatural, then the supernatural wouldn't need to hide. They would be out in the open, hanging out with the humans.

But few people could actually handle it. It is in every clichéd hero book ever. Superhero (heroine) tells best friend or girl/boy that he/she wants to marry, that person runs off, screaming in terror and then later something happens and the relationship is stronger than when it started.

But the extraordinary do what they can to make sure no one even suspects that they have a secret. That is why the people who want to go out with a mask and tights and save the world have it so much harder. They have to be out there, doing their duty. It isn't like the city will let them quit after they realize what that person can do. So super people have to manage 2 very demanding lives.

Luckily I have never felt like my skill could be useful to anyone other than myself.

Not to seem selfish or anything, it's just, what can a blind girl do for civilization?


	2. A Meeting

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

A Meeting

I hate rain. Time has not changed that fact. It batters down and messes up my senses. I can't even just simply switch from sensing everything around me to actually using my ears to hear everything like I can with most things that make me disoriented, because the rain is so loud. I probably would have left months ago if it weren't for the fact that I had found perfection. Edward stood next to me as the wolfs walked around him as his family, memorizing there scents. A tall wolf stood in front of me. I concentrated for a moment, focusing my ability to see colors. Usually I just left everything be color undefined, because it was easier and I had so much more range went I didn't focus on colors. The wolf was russet color, with kind black eyes.

"Jacob?"

He rumbled something akin to a chuckle, luckily I was focusing more on seeing colors than listening or would have had to suppress the urge to cover my ears. My fingers trembled slightly as I rubbed the rough fur at his throat. I could feel the millions of strands of fur as well a sense them. It helped me orient myself to sensing the wolves, separating my sense of their fur and skin from my sense of their internal organs and bones. Yes, unlike the eyes of normal people my sight was not limited to only seeing the outside of things, but the internal structure as well. Luckily my mind did well at separating the external from the internal otherwise people would have realized something was up. luckily the light drizzle that had occurred earlier had faded a while ago, or I would have a headache, trying to sort my sense of the wolfs and deal with the annoyance of rain. His eyes closed, though now I had only my memory to tell they were black, seeing as I had stopped expending the energy it takes to see color. Suddenly I felt Jacob's tongue run across my face from chin to hairline.

"Ew! Gross, Jake!" I complained, jumping back and smacking him, just as I would if he were human. He dodged, and began barking in oblivious laughter. I laughed with him.

I noticed that everyone was watching us, the Cullens with perplexity and disgust, and the wolves seemed unhappy, though my sense of them is weak. Then there was Edward, who was clearly on edge and disappointed. I think he had hoped that I would decide that screaming and running away in terror was appropriate. Jacob made the laughing sound again as though he saw the same thing as me. Which was entirely possible, I know a human wouldn't be able to read Edward the way I did, not unless they knew him very well, but the wolves eyes were sharper.

The wolves were backing up, their eyes never left the Cullens, as though they thought that after all this the Cullens would attack them. Sigh. Boys are weird. Well, so are girls too, apparently, since the gray wolf there was defiantly female. I suppose I will have to act surprised when Edward tells me this. Which at some point he probably will. Or Jacob might. I knew I would have no problem fooling them. I have been acting surprised about things I already knew about since before I even knew what the word surprised meant.

While I was contemplating this Edward and Jacob discussed strategy, eventually I stopped mulling and joined into the conversation. We were just about to go home when Alice cried out and collapsed to the ground.


	3. Avaria and Caro

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Avaria and Caro

Jasper was at her side before I had time to turn toward. I ran to her and sat next Jasper. She was writhing with pure agony. Jasper was radiating agony, probably due to his empathic abilities. Everyone was freaking out, trying to figure out what to do. I concentrate my sense to see colors since that dulled my hearing abilities and I really needed that now. I noticed a faint red surrounding her body. I didn't point it out; I knew no one else would see it. I had learned long ago how to tell when I sensed something no one else could.

Suddenly there was a boom that disoriented everything except for my mind's eye. I could sense that 2 women were walking in the field. My sense of colors was still there, I can't imagine how much that boom would have hurt had I not already been taking focus off of my hearing. Both were had slim builds. One was tall dressed in all black, with cut off sleeves and black flat soft leather boots and hair and eyes that matched her clothes, only her skin kept her from being a shadow. It was white, with hints of a brown tan. She radiated hatred and anger without even trying. The other woman was shorter and had a slightly kinder look, with a regular jean and tee shirt combo. Both of them had identical tattoos on their right for arms, a red fire design wrapped in a half circle.

I had barely registered their looked when my concentration shattered. I could sense everything, but it was all color undefined. I silently waited for my other senses to come back, signaling that the effects of the boom had faded. The girls were right in front of us by the time I could hear again. By the others surprise I could tell that the boom had blinded them, which would make it seem as though these women had appeared right in front of us.

"Hello." The tall women said.

"Hello. May I ask you names?" Carlisle said. I wanted to applaud his ability to be so flawlessly polite even though he was obviously surprised.

"My name is Avaria and this is Caro." Avaria said.

"What brings you to the forest at this early hour?" Carlisle asked.

"We came to speak with you." Avaria replied.

"About what?" Carlisle said.

"Oh Avaria, don't make them drag it out of you word by word." Caro chided.

"I wasn't. I was speaking in full sentences."

"Avaria." Caro's voice was laced with threats.

The other women sighed. Avaria's gaze suddenly fell on me.

"You should get that human home before she drops dead from exhaustion. Then we will talk."

"I'll take her." Edward offered and walked toward me and was about to pick me up when Avaria's voice stopped him.

"No. The wolf can take her home." She jerked her chin toward Jacob. "He should leave as well."

"How did you know I was a-"

Avaria interrupted him. "If I want to give you an explanation, I will. I do not so I will not."

"Ok." Jacob picked me up. I looked at Edward, wanting to be in his arms, not Jacob's. He looked as though he wanted the same thing.

I fell asleep on the way home.


	4. Waiting And Waiting

Waiting and Waiting

I paced back and forth. Where was Edward? Did something horrible happen to him? I didn't know who those women were or why they were here. Were they here to kill the Cullens? Were they here to help? How did they know what Jacob was? I asked myself these questions over and over again as I continued pacing, and got no answers. I decided not to panic until I knew what happened.

Eventually I went downstairs to make dinner for Charlie. While I was eating dinner I sensed Edward entering my room. It took extra effort not to exhale in acute relief. I rushed upstairs afterward to talk to him. He looked tired and worried. Which did not help me with the whole not panicking thing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said.

Normally I would let it slide when he lied to me, but I needed him to tell me the truth. Otherwise I would probably have a heart attack or something,

"Don't lie."

He opened mouth to lie, then, seeing the glare I was turning his way, decided against it.

"Avaria and Caro belong to an organization that apparently is completely against vampires. When they heard about the battle that is about to happen they had planned to interfere and not in a good way. They decided to make a deal with us. They won't interfere if we give them something of ours."

"What did you give them?"

"Nothing yet. They are going to come over to our house after the battle to choose what they want."

He was hiding something, I could tell. I decided not to care. I sat next to him and leaned my head on his chest. I let everything fall away, until I was sitting in the, only 4 out of the 5 senses of the human body keeping me aware of my environment. I heard Edward's soft breathing and the tiny wisp, wisp as venom moved through his body.

I fell asleep like that, with Edward stroking my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I am going to skip over the part about the battle since it would be the same as in the books except for the way Bella thinks about everything her head. If you want me to write it then review and say so, otherwise if you want to know what happens read from page 410 to 610**

**The next part picks up in the middle of page 611**

* * *

><p>"No Edward. I've made a real mess of things, and I'm going to have to live with that. But I know what I want and what I need."<p>

Edwards's body tensed up for a moment. Then he relaxed, forcibly.

"We have to go don't we?" I asked.

He had explained that I needed to be present when the Sisterhood came over to their house. Caro had come over straight after the battle to tell the Cullens when she and Avaria would come over. At first they had planned it for straight after the battle but then with the Jacob mess Caro said it could wait.

"Would you explain why I have to be here?" I asked. He had refused to tell, and it was making me nervous. I could tell that there was something wrong and it was hard for my body to handle that right now.

"Well . . ." Edward said.

"Edward." I said.

"Avaria said that what we own aren't just things. The can be people too. She said you had to be here because it is possible they could take you away as well. She said not to tell you until we got here because she was afraid you would find a way to make me let you stay away from here I'm so sorry Bella. But don't worry; it is highly unlikely they will take you Caro said so-" he continued to blabber. I tensed. He was hiding something. Something about what Caro said.

"Stop." I said. "I am not mad." Not entirely a lie. I wasn't mad. Just frustrated that he was keeping something from me. I kept my emotion to frustration and nothing else; otherwise Jasper would have called me on my white lie.

He radiated relief.

We stepped inside the house. All the other Cullens were there, waiting. We sat down with them.

All we all watched the door with vigilant trepidation.


	5. Choosing

Choosing

"Hello." Caro said sweetly. I got the feeling that she had been partnered up with Avaria to balance out Avaria's inability to do anything that wasn't cold.

"Hello." Carlisle said, skipping the energetic sweetness but adding calm warmth.

"So, just sit tight while we look around."

Caro immediately went up the stairs to view the rest of the house. Avaria went over to the Carlisle. She looked him up and down, frowned and then moved onto Esme. I tensed. She was seeing if the people were better than the objects. Luckily Avaria showed little interest in any of the Cullens, until she got to Alice. She looked Alice up and down for a while. So long that Caro came back into the room, having finished looking at the inanimate portion of the Cullen's belongings. She smiled reassuringly. I had to work to calm myself down, because the stress of the situation was affecting my ability to sense the things around me. Jasper eventually noticed this and sent some calm toward me. That made Avaria's attention snap from Alice and onto him. She walked over to him and looked him over, not as long she looked at Alice, but longer than most of the Cullens. That wasn't the hardest part. She spent even longer looking Edward over.

But when she got to me she stopped, looking shocked.

"Look into my eyes." I raised my eyes to hers. It was a useless exercise for me, since I could also sense someone's eyes, whether or not my good-for-nothing eyes were boring into theirs.

"What is your name?"

"Bella." She continued looking into my eyes, the look of confusion replaced with wonder and curiosity.

"Avaria?" Caro asked. Avaria answered her in a language that was most defiantly not English. Not even the Cullens seemed to understand the words that were spilling out of Avaria's mouth. When Avaria was silent Caro thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Come on Bella." Caro said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"We get to take one thing that belongs to you. We are choosing to take her. You have ten minutes."

Avaria left the house. Caro leaned against the wall and waited.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't think that they-"

I silenced him with a kiss. I tried to imprint the feel of his lips in my mind.

I hugged him tighter, smelling his sweet scent.

"I love you." I said.

"As I love you."

We stayed like that for a while, until Caro kindly said that we needed to go. I untangled myself from my angel.

"Good-bye." I said softly.

"Good-bye." The pain was clear on his face. I ignored Caro ushering me outside and walked over to Jasper.

"Please, help him." I said simply and left. Avaria was leaned against a black and red car that screamed expensive.

I got into the backseat, lay my head on the seat and cried all the way there.


	6. A Conversation

A Conversation

"Bella, wake up." Caro said gently.

I sat up and stretched, my muscles cramped from sleeping in the car. I sat up, looking out the window. We were in the forest; clusters of buildings could be seen through the trees.

"Where are we?"

"The Helstu Stöð in America." Avaria stated.

"What?"

"It's Icelandic. It means main base, basically. Our Höfuðstöðvar, headquarters, is stationed in Iceland, but we have a Helestu Stöð in every country. It helps us stay organized."

"I had no idea your organization was so big." I replied. It was true, I had picture the Sisterhood of fire being a small group of vigilantes.

"We work hard to recruit more members."

"So, besides hating vampires, what does the Sisterhood of Fire do?"

"Our main job is finding missti sjálfur, or lost ones. There are supernatural creatures that grew up away from there own kind, usually in the homes of humans but sometimes in the homes of supernaturals that are unaware of what the child is. Commonly those are Children of the Moon or Vampires since, unlike with many supernaturals, they have little to no contact with other supernaturals because they start out as human, and supernaturals stay as far away from humans as they can, while they are fine with other supernaturals knowing of their existence. Even when a vampire or Child of the Moon is changed, generally supernaturals avoid them as they do humans because they have been know to have horrid tempers.

Our other job is being judges. When there is an argument that the parties involved can't settle, they turn to the Sisterhood of Fire. We are also teachers, excepting supernaturals from everywhere so that they can learn to be anything they want to be, sometimes they stay with us, and other times they go off and work for others. That is basically what we do." Avaria finished

"Wow."

"We do other things as well, but that is the nutshell version."

"So, what's my job going to be?"

"For a little while, a student."

"After that, then what?"

"Don't know. Depends on what Meleu decides for you."

"What will I be learning?"

"May I ask a question before I answer that one?"

I nodded.

"How do you see?"

"What do you mean?" There is no way Avaria knows I am blind, unlike most bind people my eyes look normal, not clouded, not white.

"I have a gift of being able to see peoples weaknesses. I can very easily tell that you are blind, yet you know enough of the world around you o be able to look into my eyes."

"I sense things." I said, too shocked to do anything other than answer her question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well . . ." I was not sure how to explain this. "I suppose you could say I am seeing with my mind's eye."

"Ah." Avaria nodded as we turned into a parking lot that was hidden by the trees.

I got out of the car, stretching. We walked up a narrow path and cam to a clearing filled with temporary tents and permanent log houses.

"Welcome to the Helstu Stöð. Or as I like to call it, Hell with pretty houses."

I couldn't argue with that statement.


	7. 7 years later

**Okay! Please tell me if you think the chaps should be longer. BTW If something is in italics and underlined, that is supposed to symbolize a strike through because Fanfiction won't do strike throughs.  
><strong>

7 years later

Dear Edward,

_I can't stand to be away from you._

_I miss you so much._

I can't wait to be able to come back to your arms.

I looked at that. No. That wasn't right.

Dear Edward,

_I can't stand to be away from you. I miss you so much. I can't wait to be able to come back to your arms._

I love you. How is the rest of your family?

Defiantly not.

Dear Edward,

_I can't stand to be away from you._

_I miss you so much._

_I can't wait to be able to come back to your arms._

_I love you. How is the rest of your family?_

I started a new job today.

Okay. That is a good first sentence.

Dear Edward,

_I can't stand to be away from you._

_I miss you so much._

_I can't wait to be able to come back to your arms._

_I love you. How is the rest of your family?_

I started a new job today. _I know, right?_

No.

Dear Edward,

_I can't stand to be away from you._

_I miss you so much._

_I can't wait to be able to come back to your arms._

_I love you. How is the rest of your family?_

I started a new job today. _I know, right?_ What's new with you?

Why is it this hard to write a stupid letter? I thought as I scratched out that sentence. I was still on the first sheet of paper. After I had throw away all of the paper in the compound on my first attempt to write Edward a letter, Caro said I should write everything down, crossing out the things I don't like, then write Edward a final copy. Over the years, it has gotten harder and harder to write to him, because I want every letter to be perfect, since it was the only way I could talk to him. I couldn't visit, or call, or text, or anything. It was so frustrating. Avaria said that I should just be patient that eventually I would be allowed to go back to him. Avaria was helpful, due to the fact that she had been brought to the Sisterhood under similar conditions.

"Bella!" Meleu called.

I sighed and got up from my desk, leaving the frustrating letter to be spewed over later. Meleu looked impatient.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"A family is being attacked constantly. We have decided to assist. We are sending you. Report to Avaria." Meleu replied. I have learned that Meleu hates talking, so the less she has to talk, the happier she is.

"Okay." I said and walked over Avaria's cabin.

Avaria was reading The Canterbury Tales. She looked up at my entrance.

"Ah, Bella. You are here for your briefing. The family lives in Twin Peaks Washington. Your partner will meet you there, as will the Twins. I am sorry, but the rest of the information is a surprise."

"A surprise." I said flatly.

"Yes. Now go."

I sighed. I went and packed my bags, grabbing the unfinished letter. I did not dilly-dally. I left for the airport immediately.

I went to the house the family; follow the directions Avaria had texted to me. As soon as I got close enough to sense the house, I had to pull over. Inside that house, were seven vampires? Seven vampires I hadn't seen in years. My heart pounded loudly. I began hyperventilating. Once I had calmed down I the drive down to their house from the airport.

"Where is this person? They were supposed to be here a hour ago!" Edwards voice was like a breathe of fresh air after all these years, even though it was very angry.

"Caro said that the girl was running late. Be patient."

"Maybe you should call Caro and tell her to tell the girl not to bother to show up now. It isn't like we need her help." Ah Rosalie.

"Well if you are going to have that sort of attitude maybe I'll just get back on the plane." I said as I entered the house.

I think I heard my name being said, but stone cold lips crushing against mine distracted me. The sweet, familiar smell of Edward's skin was the only thing could split my attention away from his lips.

"Hey, we are supposed to be helping out not making out." Kaga Bravetail's voice interrupted my moment. So she was going to be my partner. I couldn't have asked for anyone better than a friendly catgirl with gray eyes, red streaks across her purple furry cat ears and tail and long hair that matched her hair in color, minus the red. She had been my best friend at the compound, and I trusted her with my life. She was in her regular outfit of cutoff jeans and a strapless bra, revealing that she was very fit. I once tried to get her to put more clothes on and ended up needing stitches.

"I can do both." I said, having broken the kiss, but I could not for the life of me break away from Edward's arms.

"Well, as long as you don't do anything other that kissing, such as taking each others clothes off, I suppose that you could kiss him."

"Thank you for giving your permission." I said, sass written in every line of my body.

"I am always at your service milady." Kaga said, bowing. I laughed gently.

"Stop flirting, she's engaged!" Sayth and Salth had arrived.

"Well when she finally realizes that men are pigs and that she should change teams, she will know who to turn to."

"Well I would hope she would at least have the decency to tell her fiancé first."

"By the way, thank you for making this extremely awkward." I said, cutting in before they could argue about my sexual orientation for any longer.

"Hey, what's a reunion without some awkwardness?" Sayth said, smiling.

"Can I answer that question without you giving me being a sarcastic comeback?"

"Nope."

I sighed. I looked at the Cullens. They looked dumbstruck. Edward had worry written all over his face.

"You are still mine, right?" He asked.

"Always and forever." I replied, kissing his cold lips again. Like every time he kissed me, I stopped, sensing, stopped keeping my eyes open, stopped everything that connected me to the outside world, and just let myself be with him.

I separated my lips from his, reluctantly. I have a job to do. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. I sat him down and cuddled up onto his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you want a better idea of what Kaga looks like, google Cat Girl and go to the images section.<strong>


	8. Why We are Here

Why We are Here

"It seems to be a basic Senli Corra attack. Should be easy." Kaga said, after questioning the Cullens for 2 hours about the nature of the attacks. I nodded in agreement.

"Which means that someone has a trick up their sleeve because no way they would send all four of us for a Senli Corra attack. Bella is far too important at the compound to send her out for something so simple, even if it meant reuniting with her soul mate." Sayth commented.

"Maybe you're wrong. I am not that useful at the compound."

"Yeah right. Even if they decided to finally give you a well deserved break, they would just send you out here and maybe Kaga too, just so you two could get used to working as a team."

"Like they don't already work together efficiently." Salth commented.

"Point."

"What else could it be?" Kaga asked.

I sighed. "Edward, are you guys always attacked by the same creatures, or do they share similar characteristics but are different in color?"

"Share similar characteristics."

"Oh." Kaga said, understanding brightening her gaze.

"So it isn't just a pack attacking them, it's the entire clan of Senli Corra looking for some fun."

"Which is why they let Bella leave the compound." Salth commented.

"So, why doesn't Bella track down their nest, then we go and attempt to fix the situation?"

"It's by the river, seven miles west."

"Seriously?"

"I don't dilly-dally."

"So I suppose you could draw it out?"

"Of course, but that would be unnecessary. It is set up in a basic Helstu Stöð format, minus the additions."

"Sigh." Salth and Sayth said together.

"I have a feeling I won't be required to do much while I am here." Kaga said, grinning.

"Don't say that, she will find work for you, I promise."

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to my partner, she is supposed to be able to trust me with her life."

"This is why I broke into a huge grin when I found out you were my partner."

"Oh, so it wasn't because you had this fantasy of Bella and " Salth started.

"That was part of it." Kaga interrupted.

"I didn't get to finish my sentence."

"It was unnecessary, we all knew what you were going to say."

"True."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Like I said earlier, someday you will realize that being straight was so 120 years ago."

"Yeah you keep pretending that."

"I will."

I smiled. While Kaga flirting made reuniting with my lover extremely awkward, I couldn't help but love her to death. She was an amazing catgirl. She was what made me stop attempting to find a way to leave the compound and actually have fun without Edward there. She was the one who helped me write those impossible letters. She was Kaga, fun loving, an incurable flirt and kind to the core.

"So, we can work on a plan tomorrow, but for now let's just call it a night." Salth commented as her sister yawned.

"Agreed."

I attempted to get off of Edward's lap, but he just picked me up and ran outside. I wondered where we were going for a moment before just snuggling into Edward's chest and breathing in the scent I had gone for so long without.

We eventually ended up at a little guesthouse set u away from the main house, with just a simple bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, garden and a little living room. It was a cozy place.

Edward and I spent hours talking about what we had done the past 7 years, though the topic of why I was chosen to enter the sisterhood never came up, mostly because I used all the diplomacy that Caro had taught me to avoid the subject. I didn't want our reunion to be spoiled by the fact that I had kept something from him for the year we had been together before the sisterhood took me away.

**This is pretty much a filler chapter, I thought about writing more, but then I just decided to put all the information that you kind of needed to know but wasn't easy to put into the story into this chapter. It is highly likely that I will place the necessary information in other chapters and just make this into a fluffy scene between Bella and Edward.**


	9. Note

Hey! I just want to say that I was looking at my last chapter and realized it suck and the chapter I have now isn't that much better, so could someone PM me or post in a review if they are willing to read the chapter I have now and tell me what I can do to improve it, because honestly, I am so lost. I am not asking for anyone to be my beta, I know that is a big commitment and based on the amount of people who actually visit my story, no one is willing to help me out in that way. Just the one chapter. All I am asking.

And I also what to thank anyone for reading my story. I am so excited. I don't care that very few people find it worth their time. If one person was reading it, then I would still be unable to sit still, I would be doing jumping jacks, dancing and basically spazzing out more than normal. So:

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
